1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening and shutting a drain valve in a washstand, and more specifically, to an apparatus for automatically opening and shutting a drain valve in a washstand, wherein an automatic opening and shutting means for automatically opening and shutting the drain valve is mounted.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As noted well, a drain-outlet of a washstand must be equipped with a drain valve for opening and shutting the drain-outlet. Furthermore, as the drain valve is opened and shut by an opening and shutting apparatus, water is contained in a washstand and used water is drained through the drain valve.
A conventional valve opening and shutting apparatus includes a connection link 2 linked to the bottom of a stem 1a in a valve 1, and a working rod 4 whose bottom is linked to the connection link 2 and whose top is exposed outside of a washstand 3, as shown in FIG. 1.
Therefore, if the working rod 4 is pulled upwardly, the connection link 2 linked to the bottom of the working rod 4 pulls downwardly the valve 1 that is put on, while seesawing with a through-hole 5a of a drain-pipe 5 as its a starting point, thus shutting the upper side of the drain-pipe 5, i.e., a drain-outlet 5b. 
On the contrary, if the working rod 4 that is put on is pressed downwardly, the connection link 2 linked to the bottom of the working rod 4 pushes upwardly the valve 1 that is put down, while seesawing with the through-hole 5a portion of the drain-pipe 5 as its a starting point, thus opening the drain-pipe 5.
As this kind of the conventional valve opening and shutting apparatus is a manual type, it is inconvenient to manipulate the valve. In particular, if the valve 1 is to be shut, it is required that the working rod 4 be pulled up strongly so that the drain-outlet 5b is shut, as described above. In case of the old and weak and children, the washstand is used in a state where the valve is not fully shut since they have a weak strength to pull up the working rod. This causes large amounts of water to be wasted.
Furthermore, as the working rod 4 has to be installed passing through the washstand 3 outwardly, a through-hole 3a through which the working rod 4 goes must be formed when manufacturing the washstand. This makes the manufacturing process difficult.
In addition, as the working rod 4 is protruded outside of the washstand 3, there is danger of an injury or a wound of the hands due to hit to the working rod. Also it is not good in terms of sanitation and a fine view since alien substances such as fur are stuck around the working rod.